Untold Tales: Fallenheart - A word to say
by BlueClaw the Totodile
Summary: Fallenpaw was rejected from his clan and he left through desperate measures.


Fallenpaw crept out of the apprentices den hoping no one would notice him. Dark clouds hung over the ravine where AshClan had their camp. AshClan was a proud clan which had almost no impurities, except for him. He held back tears as they threatened to fall down his face, this was it he was leaving his clan forever… The only one he had told was his mentor Snakeheart. he could hear the echoes of his father in his head and remembered the torment he had suffered as a kit.

_'__Fallenkit over here!' called Daisykit  
he didn't notice the grin she had on her face as she attacked her brother out of pure hatred because he had tainted the AshClan family line. His Father, Silverstar, had offered no comfort while his mother, Dawnpelt, encouraged her daughter further. He never would amount to much they had told had called him Fallenkit because he had fallen from their expectations_

_All because he was blind._

When he passed through the entrance of the camp he heard a rustle from the thorn barrier. Drat, it was Featherpaw. She was always the unspoken apprentice who preferred to stay silent. She looked at him, shocked.  
'Where are you going' she asked.  
Fallenpaw growled ' does it concern you?'  
'yes…yes it does' she said firmly  
The blind apprentice sighed 'I'm leaving'  
'Why?!' cried Featherpaw, she softened 'don't leave Fallenpaw'  
He whirled around to face her , angrily 'Why shouldn't I? I've been abused, mocked, by my clan my whole life because I'm blind!'  
'maybe' said Featherpaw ' you could've noticed when your father tried to comfort you but you shunned him over, and over'  
'I'm still leaving' the blind apprentice said bluntly  
Featherpaw thought for a while then spoke 'then I will come with you'  
Fallenpaw opened his mouth to object but was cut off by Featherpaw  
'No objections. I am coming with you' she headed off toward the open land then turned back 'I am coming because you will need someone to guide you, so let's go.'  
The camp entrance rustled, Snakeheart, his mentor, who took pity on him , came out. He nodded knowing where the two cats were going. Slightly surprised that Featherpaw was with him, he sadly bid them goodbye.  
'good luck, but you don't have to leave, but if you do…' Snakeheart paused 'go now the rain will cover your tracks.'  
The senior warrior left to go hunting for his Clan.  
'Alright then let's go' said Fallenpaw gruffly  
The two apprentices headed off RuneClan territory and into the unknown lands that laid beyond. They headed toward the twoleg place in hope of finding a place to rest. They travelled through back alleys until they found a place to sleep. Featherpaw helped Fallenpaw get underneath the log pile in which there was a hollow. Featherpaw explained proudly to the blind cat how she had found it by chance.  
'we should change our names' said Fallenpaw  
surprised, Featherpaw asked 'Why?'  
'it's not as good as other methods but at least if they ask around they won't find Featherpaw and Fallenpaw' Fallenpaw paused the continued 'they will only find Ebony and her brother Storm'  
'Sounds good to me'  
They settled down to sleep and the rain that had threatened to fall for so long finally came down.

There was a dull thunk outside of the hollow that awoke the two cats. Cautiously Featherpaw went outside to investigate. Sitting on top of their hiding place was a long furred white she cat. The cat looked at the former apprentice confused.  
'why are you in my twoleg's backyard' she asked confused.  
Featherpaw stuttered 'w-well we…'  
She was interrupted by Fallenpaw coming out of the den. He could smell the kitty pet sitting on top of the wood heap. Now the poor kitty pet was really confused; who were these cats and where did they come from? She regained her composure and asked politely.  
'who are you?'  
'I'm Feath-' she stopped abruptly then hastily continued 'I'm Ebony and this is my brother Storm'  
Fallenpaw could feel the kitty pet looking at him sympathetically. He hated it he didn't need help from her or Featherpaw. They only offered it;

All because he was blind.

The kitty pet introduced herself 'I am Whisper'  
She looked the young ones in the eye. Even Fallenpaw squirmed under her intense gaze  
'even I can tell that you are not rogues and there is more to you than meets the eye.' Said Whisper 'you should come see a friend of mine'  
The cats travelled to an old rundown barn near the outskirts of the twoleg place. Sitting among the hay were two toms, one jet black the other dark grey.  
the jet black tom spoke 'Whisper who are these cats?'  
'I think they should speak to Ink' she hissed 'although it should be none of your business, Jet.' She said his name with distaste.  
The grey tom silenced them with a flick of his tail. 'let the young ones tell their own tale'  
Fallenpaw hesitated but Featherpaw reassured him. How much should he tell this cat, Ink? He hovered over the decision, but then decided to tell the stranger everything. How he was mocked, abused and hated. How he left his clan. Ink sat silently then spoke in a reassuring voice.  
'return to your clan, and stand up for what you belive.'  
Fallenpaw thought hard then nodded. He would go. Whisper suddenly spoke up,  
'I will come with you'  
Ink and Jet nodded too  
'let us come' the black tom said  
Fallenpaw nodded and lead the cats out of the barn.

When they reached AshClan camp the cats greeted him warmly, a lost cat had returned. The sniffed in distain at the lone cats and kitty pet. They welcomed him in wondered where they had been. They took pity on him. He couldn't become a warrior or serve his clan

All because he was bli-. No that had to change… he had an idea.

'Silverstar I have a word to say….

**Moons later…  
**'I silverstar, is proud to announce that Daisypaw, Jetpaw, Featherpaw and Whisperingpaw will become warriors today!' cried the leader of AshClan. 'Daisypaw you shall be known as Daisyheart, Jetpaw you shall be known as Jethawk, Featherpaw you shall be known as Featherstorm and Whisperingpaw you shall be known as Whisperingbrook. I pronounce you full warriors of AshClan!'  
the Clan warmly greeted the new warriors. Ink who was now a resident elder sidled up to Fallenpaw.  
'your mentor wishes to speak to you.'  
Bramblescar the medicine cat came over to Fallenpaw,  
'you have passed with flying colours' said the healer ' you can become a full medicine cat today'  
Silverstar called out for silence 'today we welcome a special cat as a healer' the leader paused 'he can see better than any other cat I have known. Fallenpaw form this moment on you shall be known as Fallenheart, because you had heart through your hardest times.'  
The Clan cheered for the new medicine cat.

He wasn't blind anymore.

* * *

**Challenge for the CookieClan forum. this was fun to write!**


End file.
